It Only Takes One Year
by gemini69
Summary: Hermione Granger left England to get away from her haunting past, but when Proffessor Snape offers her a dream job it's hard to refuse. How long will it take Hermione to settle the past and move on? She only has a year to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Arriving**_

Hermione cursed Severus Snape in every language she knew as she trudged through the mud towards Hogwarts' welcoming front doors. First he floos her and demands that she come to Hogwarts for a week to meet with him to discuss something 'of a serious nature' , then he makes her wait while he checks his calendar, now this! It was pouring down rain and cold as hell, yet he couldn't even send a carriage to meet her train. For heaven's sake she was coming all the way in from Paris!

Now 1 flight, 2 trains, and a rather rainy hike later she was here. Damned if she wouldn't get sick and damned if he wouldn't pay dearly for it. As soon as she saw him she was going to walk right up, smile in his face, and then ring his neck!

She was a proffessor at Beauxbatons. What the hell could require her at Hogwarts! If it was something grave Harry or Dumbledore would have informed her. Not Snape.

Hermione let the anger course through her as she stomped her way down to the dungeons, clutching her bag like a weapon. She gave two sharp knocks before letting herself into Snape's office.

"You knock and then _wait_ for an answer." Snape all but hissed without even glancing up from his desk.

"Don't you take that tone with me! And, if I may ask, what in the bloody hell is so important!" Hermione half shouted, half snarled her reply to his less than warm welcome.

_That _got his attention. He finally looked up and was torn between whether to laugh at her appearance or grimace at her tone. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in her bedraggled appearance. She was wearing a hat that was dripping into her eyes and had completely lost it's shape. A few stray hairs were peeking out from under the hat and had plastered themselves to her face. Her plain black cloak was drooping and kept trying to slip off of her right shoulder as a small version of Lake Erie was pooling at her feet. Lastly her face was twisted into a scowl that any Slytherin would be proud of. It was official. This was the same Hermione Granger that had left Hogwarts seven years ago. At twenty-five she still looked exactly the same.

After his brief assessment his eyes met hers again and he smirked. "Decided to swim in the lake fully clothed, Miss Granger?" He asked scathingly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Proffessor," She spat, dropping her bag to the floor with a 'plop' "It's pouring down out there and _someone_ didn't have the decency to send a carriage to meet my train." She walked over to the only window and threw back the heavy black curtains to show the driving rain beyond. She gestured with her hand to the window to make her point. "Now what, praytell, was so important that it warranted for me to come all the way to England on my winter holiday?" she asked too sweetly.

"Miss Granger, I was not expecting you until tomorrow morning or there would have been a carriage to meet you. Now, I have to finish grading these essays. You have a room set up just through there." Snape pointed to a door on his left.

Hermione looked to the right and then turned back to him. "Those are your private quarters, are they not, Proffessor?"

Snape heaved an impatient sigh before looking up at her again. "No, Miss Granger, they are my guest quarters. My private chambers are on the oppostie side of this office. Now, good night, Miss Granger." He looked back down and, once again, continued grading essays.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape." Hermione picked up her bag and headed to the door he had indicated. "Excuse me again, Proffessor, but when would you like to meet for our discussion?"

"I will not be free until lunch, Miss Granger. I have some things that I need to do. We can take lunch in your common room or mine. Whichever is more comfortable for you. Does that suit?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"My common room would be nice. Say... noon?" She lifted a brow as she asked.

"Noon." At his nod of agreement Hermione turned and entered her quarters for the next week.

Once she was gone Snape turned back to his essays, thinking of what the following days proposition would bring.

* * *

Hermione headed straight for the bathroom. A long, hot shower and a nice cup of tea and she'd be ready to unpack and take a look around. 

She set the water to as hot as she could stand before slipping in to let it beat down on her. She sighed in pleasure as the pounding water loosened the knots in her neck and shoulders. The heat went straight to her bones to chase away the cold. She poured the shampoo directly onto her hair and began to lather it up. Hermione relaxed even more as the mix of soft lavender and sweet vanilla filled the steamy room.

After she had finished washing up she toweled off and began to spread the lavender and vanilla scented cream over her entire body. She sighed again and began to drag the comb through her hair as she took her bag into the adjoining bedroom. She put her clothes away quickly and slipped into her nightgown, letting the towel pool at her feet.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror for a moment and looked at her reflection. Her hair had grown since she had last been at Hogwarts. It now hung half way down her back in loose curls. The silk of the nightdress slid over her skin like water and the pearl color was lovely with her complexion. She smiled and went to examine the sitting room.

When she arrived she was surprised to find that Proffessor Snape's tastes were so close to her own. The walls were a midnight blue and covered by shelves upon shelves of books. The floor was a polished cherry wood covered by a few throw rugs. She was shocked to find that the black leather of the furniture was as soft as butter. She smiled at the simple elegance and decided to choose a book while she waited for the kettle to boil.

She was fascinated to find more than a few muggle authors during her search. Severus Snape seemed to be full of surprises. She plucked Shakespeare's 'As You Like It' off of the shelf just as the kettle screamed.

A few minutes later Hermione was curled up in an armchair by the fire, sipping her tea, and sinking back in time. That was how she fell asleep on her first night back at Hogwarts.

* * *

_AN: All right guys. That's it for the first chapter. Now this is the first Snape / Hermione romance that I've ever written so I'd like as much feedback as possible. I want to know what you all think about it. I enjoy constructive criticism but don't make it personal. I hate that! Just review and let me know what you think... liked it, didn't like it, whatever. Hope you enjoyed. Bria/ gemini69_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On**_

Hermione stirred slowly as the sunlight kissed her face. She placed the book and her reading glasses on the end table before standing. She stretched her arms high over her head as she glanced at the clock on the mantel. She couldn't believe that she had slept until seven o'clock. Usually she was wide awake at five o'clock at the latest.

She went into the bedroom and began to get dressed for the day ahead. After slipping into her underwear she tugged on her favorite pair of jeans and a deep forest green sweater that slipped off of her left shoulder. She tugged on her fur-lined, black boots and pulled her hair into a tight bun. Lastly she slipped on the white gold locket that Harry and Ron had given her as a Christmas gift in their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Hermione gulped down a quick cup of coffee before heading out to look around the grounds.

As she stepped out through the wide front doors of the elegant castle the cold wind slapped her in the face, waking her fully. She was walking around the lake when she heard someone sing in a rich baritone, "Lord have mercy. Baby's got her blue jeans on." A smile spread across her face and she turned to see one of her best friends in the whole world standing not too far behind her.

"Harry!" On a squeal, Hermione threw herself into his waiting arms.

Harry grabbed her by the waist and swung her around before loosing his balance. They both tumbled to the ground and landed with Hermione laying ontop of Harry. She sat up with a laugh and smiled down at him as her hair pulled loose from it's pins and curtained both of their faces from view. "Harry, how in the world did you know I was here?" she giggled out.

"Dumbledore flooed me last night to say that he had a surprise waiting here for me. I was on my way up to see him when I spotted the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen walking around the lake." He smiled up at her and tucked some of the hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Harry, you adorable flirt." She laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest.

Hermione rolled off of him and they both pushed themselves to their feet. Harry turned and looked at his best friend. "Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" He asked as he ran a hand through it. "It looks stunning. And it's softer than silk!" He smiled widely.

"I finally just quit messing with it and let it grow out. Do you like it?" She twirled a hair around one of her fingers and stared at it.

"You look completely different, Mi. You've grown up in seven years. Now, I wish more than ever that we had made time to see each other."

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I know what you mean." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Anyways..." He squeezed her hand. "On a lighter note... how long are you home for?" He asked as he began to walk around the lake, tugging on her hand.

"Just for this week I think. Snape contacted me and said that he had something 'of a serious nature' to discuss with me. So, here I am." She spread her arms out to her sides.

"When did you get in? Wait... Scratch that... Snape? As in _Snape!"_ Harry looked at her bewildered.

"Yes, Snape. The slimy bastard didn't even send a carriage to meet my train last night. I swear if I get sick I might just strangle him to death!" Hermione snarled. "First he contacts me and demands I come here for a week. Demands! Can you believe the nerve!" Before Harry had a chance to answer she continued. "Then he put me on hold while he checked his schedule. Then last night he made me walk here in the pouring rain and had the audacity to be smug about it. Then he said that we'd talk today at noon because he had things to do!" She was fuming now and Harry was staring at her open mouthed. Hermione looked toward him and caught his expression. "What?"

"Mi, you cursed! You really have changed!" He grinned a little.

She stepped back and smiled. Her eyes traveled from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and back, taking it all in. Since his short career as a proffessional Quidditch player he had filled out quite a bit. His black sweatshirt hugged his chest and arm muscles tightly. He had also grown a good half a foot since school. The black slacks he was wearing complimented his build perfectly. He had obviously never learned to tame his hair and couldn't seem to quit breaking his glasses though. Her eyes connected with his again. Brown to shocking green.

"It seems I'm not the only one who has changed. You've grown up nicely, Harry." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

His laugh was loud and quick. It sounded wonderful to her. "Well spotted, Mi." He grinned at her like he had when they were young.

Hermione glanced at her watch and realized that it was eleven thirty already. As she saw it her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Bloody hell! I've got to go, Harry. I'm so sorry." She turned and started to run back to the castle, her hair swinging behind her.

"Mi!" Harry called after her. "Dinner at eight tonight! I'll meet you here!"

Hermione just waved and kept running as quickly as she could towards her rooms. She hoped she'd make it in time.

Harry laughed as he watched her disappear into the castle in a flash. Same old Hermione. Always punctual. He headed back home with a smile on his face.

Hermione dashed into her rooms and flooed the kitchens. She asked Dobby to make lunch for her and Snape quickly and to bring it to Proffessor Snape's guest rooms. When he agreed she ended to connection and ran to jump in a quick shower.

Five minutes later she was clean and out. After a quick spell to dry her clothes she put them back on and said one last spell to dry her hair. She ran out to meet Dobby and help him set up, thanking him profusely. Just as Dobby disappeared with a 'pop' a knock sounded at her door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_A/N: Ok, guys, there's chapter 2. I don't think that it turned out too terribly bad. I know that it's a little short but I've got a few other chapters written by now and just need to go over them before posting. I really hope that you like this. Please review and let me know what you think. As this is my first Snape/ Hermione story I'm still trying to get into the swing of it so I'd appreciate any advice. Constructive criticism is welcome as always as long as it's **constructive**. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. Bria/ gemini69._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 The Proposition**_

Hermione opened the door with a smile. "Proffessor Snape." She said in way of greeting. He nodded as she stepped back to let him through. "May I take your cloak?" He handed it to her without a word.

She turned to put the cloak away and his eyes widened. 'Wow.' was his only thought. Apparently he had been wrong the night before. This was not the same Hermione Granger who had left Hogwarts seven years ago. This was a woman who was asking him to have a seat. A beautiful woman at that. He couldn't have been more shocked.

"Are you hungry, Proffessor Snape?" Hermione asked as dished up a sandwhich onto a plate.

"Yes. Thank you." Snape took the plate from a rather stunned Hermione. Had Snape just thanked her! That was odd.

"You're quite welcome." Hermione replied as she poured tea for both of them. "Now, Proffessor Snape, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" she asked before taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"Business, Miss Granger. Business."

"What business would we have to discuss? I work at Beauxbatons and you work at Hogwarts." Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Her interest was peaked now. What business could he possibly have to discuss with her of all people?

"Miss Granger, it is my understanding that you are truly interested in teaching Potions not Charms. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Proffessor Snape, that is correct. My true passion has always been the art of potions."

"Well, I have a proposition for you. I am due to retire after next year. However, I must have a successor in order to retire To be perfectly frank I would rather have someone that I taught than just anyone who supposedly knows how to brew a potion. I would like to take you on as my apprentice next school year, and then hand the position over to you. I asked you to come for the week so that you could consider my offer, so that we could work on a few potions together, and get to know each other's work habits better. After all, if you agree to apprentice for me next year we should know a bit about how we would work with each other. Do you not agree?" At Hermione's nod of agreement he continued. "Now, if you have any questions I will gladly answer them."

Hermione sat back and sipped at her tea thoughtfully. "I do have some questions." she began. "First of all, where would I stay?"

"In these quarters. You would also have full use of my office and personal potions lab."

"All right. What exactly would my job entail?"

"Well, at first, you would help me with potions that needed to be brewed for Madam Pomphrey or something similair, and you would also sit in on some of my classes. After a bit, most likely after winter break, you would take over some of the classes. Then, after summer holiday, you would take over all together."

"If I took the job would I..." she paused and picked at a non-existant piece of lint.

'Ah!' Snape thought. 'Now she'll ask about the pay.'

"Would I have to take over the Slytherin house?" she asked quietly.

Snape was amazed at that. Instead of worrying about pay she was worried about a few young Slytherins. She intrigued him. "Yes. You would. I would introduce you while you were apprenticing and I would make sure everything ran smoothly. They wouldn't dare disrespect you."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thank you, but I would rather establish my own respect than have you step in for me. No offense, Proffessor, but if they only respect me because you tell them to, what will happen when you leave?" She shook her head. "No. I must earn my own place with them, in my own way."

Snape nodded. "I understand. Are there any other concerns?" he asked.

"No. That's all I can think of for now."

"What about pay? Do you not want to know that before you decide?" he queried.

"Don't insult me, Proffessor Snape. Not when we've spent so much time speaking without sniping at one another. As to your question... No. I do not need to know that before I make a decision. One," she held up a finger. "I do not choose my employment based on money. I choose my employment based on what pleases me. Two," she held up a second finger. "I am actually very well off, Proffessor. I do not need to work. I could live quite comfortably without it, but teaching pleases me."

Snape raised both eyebrows. "I did not mean to insult you, Miss Granger. I merely know that most people wish to know that before making such a decision. There was no insult intended. If that is all..." He set his tea down and rose. "I will take my leave.

Hermioen handed him his cloak, having retrieved it. "I will let you know my decision by the end of the week, Proffessor Snape."

He nodded and headed for the door. He turned with his hand on the knob, as though just deciding something. "Also, Miss Granger, if we are to be working together, at least for the next week... call me Snape." With that he was gone, and Hermione was left staring at the closed door.

OoOoOoOoOo

_A/N: Sorry that it took me this long to update but I wanted to step back and then read over this. I didn't think that it was quite right. I have made a few changes but am still not sure about this chapter. I would like as much feedback as possible. I want to know if you liked it or not, but I would also like to know if you think that there is any way I could improve it. So please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks a lot. Bria/ gemini69_


End file.
